Open Your Heart
thumb|leftHey ihr Lieben! :) Lia & ich (Jojo) machen mal ne Ff zusammen ^^ Wir hoffen, sie gefällt euch :* So, mehr können jetzt nicht mehr mitmachen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.. ''Vorgeschichte: "Na ihr Loser?", sagten die fünf mit einem boshaftigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Wörter waren an die drei Mädchen vor ihnen gerichtet. Die eine von denen hatte braune Haare, die anderen beiden waren blond. Eine von ihnen wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als eine von den anderen fünf, sie war eine Blondine, einen Schritt auf sie zutrat. "Ach, ihr braucht gar nicht zu antworten. Eure Meinung interessiert uns so wie so nicht." Ein zustimmendes Lachen ertönte. Das Mächen, was eigentlich etwas sagen wollte, wurde sichtlich wütend. Man konnte sogar erkennen, dass leicht ihre Lippen bebten. Die andern beiden schienen keinen Anschein zu machen, dass sie groß den Mund aufmachen wollten. Die Augen der Blonden in Cheerleaderuniform verdunkelten sich für einen kurzen Moment. "Outsider.", zischte sie verächtlich. Dann drehte sie sich um und wandte sich wieder ihren Freundinnen zu. "Juju, Anni, San, Britt, kommt wir gehen. Sonst färbt noch etwas von DENEN" , sie nickte zu den drei Mädchen hinüber. "Auf uns ab." Mit erhobenen Köpfen stolzierten die fünf schließlich davon. Vorbereitung und die Klassenfahrt: 'Lias Sicht:' Ich saß in meinem Zimmer in weniger als 24 Stunden...würde es losgehen die Klassenfahrt nach Berlin. Ich zog meine Reisetasche hervor....dann kramte ich meine schönsten Klamotten heraus ! Mein Bauch hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl....wieso muss ich da mithin ? Da sind eh nur die beliebten und zu denen gehöre ich nicht......mein Handy klingelte... E: Hey Lia !thumb|Google L: Emilein ! Wie gehts dir ? E: Lia hast du schon gepackt ? L: Grade fertig ! E: Oh... L: Irgendwie will ich net mit ! E: Lia wie oft noch wir gehen gemeinsam in ein Zimmer mit Mel & Sandy da geht nichts schief ! L: Ja ok E: Außerdem ist es Berlin und ich hab gehört das super Sweete Typen mitkommen sollen ! L: Du hast Recht diesen Spaß lassen wir uns net entgehen ! E: Na also ! Ok ich komme dann nachher zu dir zum Übernachten Mel kommt sicherlich auch gleich ! L: Ok dann bis später Sweetie ! Es klopfte Mel kam mit ihren Koffer in mein Zimmer lies ihn fallen kreischte auf und umarmte mich ! M: Wir werden Berlin rocken !!! L: Auf jeden !thumb Wir gaben uns einen High- Five und breiteten ihre Matratze aus...wir machten Popcorn woraus dank Mel eine Popcorn Schlacht wurde. Mit ihr machte echt alles Spaß ! Dann klingelte es Emi stürmte ins Zimmer ! M: Das willst du alles mitnehmen? Wir wollen nach Berlin nicht nach Hollywood ! Sie hatte recht aber so war unsere Emi halt...aber sie war meine Bff und ohne sie könnte ich überhaupt nicht leben ! E: Hab ich was verpasst ? Mel und ich fingen auf Kommando an zu lachen... L: Ja eine Popcornschlacht!thumb E: So ein Mist ..... Dann lachte sie auch wir setzten uns....ich schob "Pitch Perfect" in meinen DvD Player ....der Film war absolut der Hammer....als er zuende war..redeten wir noch eine ganze Zeit weiter ... wir waren alle angespannt.....das merkte ich...denn wir gehörten nicht zu den beliebten....wir waren entweder unsichtbar oder Aussenseiter ! Um die Stimmung wieder zu bessern nahm ich mein Kissen und warf auf Emi.....Sandy platzte ins Zimmer E: Hey !! S: Hey sorry musste noch was erledigen ! M: Kein Ding ! L: Setz dich doch! Mel bekommt einen Lachflash....Emi feuert ihr Kissen auf Mel....Mel wieder auf mich ...ich auf Mel...Mel auf Sandy und immer soweiter.....irgendwann legten wir uns alle schlafen....erzählten einander und schliefen ein..irgendwann klingelte dann der Wecker....keiner wollte aufstehen.... 'Emis Sicht:' Ich hörte ein Weckerklingeln und schreckte hoch. Ich blickte mich um und merkte, dass ich in Lias Zimmer war. Überall lagen Kissen von der Schlacht gestern abend rum. Die anderen wachten auch langsam auf. Ich hämmerte mit der Faust auf den Wecker, der kurz darauf still war. L: Morgen.. E: *ich gähnte* S: Ich bin soo müde M: Ich auch L: Wir hätten gestern Abend net so spät ins Bett gehen sollen E: Aber es hat Spaß gemacht :D S: That's right! Ich hatte überhaupt keine Lust in die Schule zu gehen, auch wenn wir ja uns dort ja heute nur in den Bus einsteigen würden. Ich blieb wie die anderen liegen und dachte darüber nach, wie es in Berlin werden könnte. Auf einmal stürmte Lias Mum herein. Mum: AUFSTEHN!! Ihr müsst sofort los! Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht nicht aufzustehen? L: Jaja, wir kommen ja schon.. Mum: Nicht jaja, ihr müsst sofort weg! Lia mit dir muss ich nachher aber ein ernstes Wörtchen reden, das war's dann mit Übernachtungen innerhalb der Woche. Was danach gescharr, bekam ich alles nicht so richtig mit. Dafür ging es viel zu schnell. Ich weiß nur noch, dass wir auf einmal aus dem Auto von Lias Dad stolperten und zur Schule rannten. Dort angekommen sahen wir schon den Bus und liefen so schnell wir konnten zu ihm, um einzusteigen. Da wir so spät gekommen waren, waren nur noch die Plätze ganz vorne frei und so setzten wir uns widerwillig dorthin. '''Sandys Sicht:' Ich saß neben Mel & Lia neben Emi......ich stöpselte mir die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und hörte entspannt zu...anfangs jedenfalls.....bis ich dann von den 2 Mädchen hinter mir mit Papierkügelchen abgeworfen wurde....hatten die sonst keine Probleme.....eigentlich bewunderte ich beide ...denn beide waren hübsch & beliebt...ich glaube sie wären sicherlich ganz anders...doch momentan trugen sie ihre Cheerios Uniformen.... S: Könnt ihr nicht mal aufhören ? Santana begann zu lachen...thumbneben ihr saß Brittany ! Gegenüber von ihnen saßen Juju & Jojo....wieso taten die sowas ? Ju: Du hast uns gar nichts zusagen ! Jo: Genau ! Wann lernst du endlich das wir hier das sagen haben und nicht du..... Mel & Ich verdrehten die Augen.... M: Hört doch endlich mal auf das nervt....ihr seid echt kindisch.... Juju sah Mel...und Mel Juju an....erst jetzt sah es so aus als würden sie sich zum ersten Mal sehen...und im Gegenteil keiner der beiden sagte etwas sie lächelten ein wenig ...dann drehte sich Mel wieder um ! Kann es sein das Mel Juju mag ??? Ich meine sie hat sie nicht angemeckert oder so...wollte sie vllt. lieber zu den beliebten ? Indem Moment kam Puck durch den Gang geschlendert.... mit seinen schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht....in mir drin kribbelte es....warum das ? Ich meine es ist nur Puck....?! Obwohl er ist schon ganz süß ♥ A: Hey ! Omg das war Anni sie war auch beliebt....aber sie wirkte total freundlich ! S: Hey ! A: Möchtet ihr ein Stück Kuchen ? S: Gerne ! Sie hielt mir den Kuchen vor die Nase ehe sie ihn mir ins Gesicht pfefferte ! A: Upps Tschuldige.... Alle Cheerleaderinnen begannen zu Lachen....Lia war die erste die reagierte ... L: Alles ok ? Ich nickte....sie beugte sich vor mich und entfernte mir mithilfe eines Taschentuchs die Schokolade...aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie Puck mich anlächelte und Finn Lia musterte.... L: Fertig ! S: Danke ! Den Rest der Fahrt blieben wir ruhig......bis die Stimme unseres Lehrer zuhören war....wir waren angekommen ! Jojos Sicht: Während der Fahrt ärgerten wir Lia, Sandy, Emi und Mel. Das war total witzig, da die zwar immer versucht hatten sich mit Worten zu wehren, aber das nix gebracht hat. Schließlich waren wir endlich anthumb|350pxgekommen und wir Cheerios drängten uns ganz nach vorne, um als erstes aussteigen zu können. Draußen staunten wir nicht schlecht. Das Schullandheim war zwar nicht gerade modern, aber es besaß eine große Grünfläche - perfekt für's Cheerleading - und bestand aus einem sehr großes Gebäude, beziehungsweise einer Villa. Ich schnappte mir Juju's Hand und rannte los. Die anderen folgten uns, bis auf die Loser, denn sie waren noch im Bus. Am Eingang lehnte ich mich an die Mauer und wartete darauf, dass alle da waren. Ju: Hier kann man sicher super Cheerleading machen Jo: Jap das gleiche hab ich auch gedacht A: Und bestimmt gibt es hier ganz viele Möglichkeiten anderen Streiche zu spielen S: Jop B: Was sind Streiche ? A: Ähm.. wenn man jemanden ärgert dann spielt man ihm einen Streich B: Oh ich dachte dass wäre ein Hund S: Ach Süße, bei dir geht's echt nich noch dümmer B: Hey ich bin nicht dumm! S: Das hab ich doch nie behauptet Honey Santana gab Brittany einen Kuss. Langsam nervte es mich echt, dass immer darüber diskutiert wurde, ob Brittany dumm - was sie definitiv war - oder nicht dumm war. Jo: Seid ihr jetzt endlich fertig ? S: Ja und du brauchst da nicht gleich so zickig zu werden A: Ja, wir wissen alle, dass *sie nickte zu Brittany rüber, die gerade versuchte einen Schmetterling zu fangen* nicht grade die Hellste ist Ju: Genau Jo: Jaja.. is ja ok Der Rest der Klassen war nun auch angekommen und so konnten wir endlich hineingehen. Wir betraten eine riesige Halle. Zuerst wurden die Zimmer ausgelost. Lehrerin: Mädchenzimmer Eins: Lia, Sie zog einen weiteren Zettel Lehrerin: Emi, Ich blickte zu den beiden hinüber, sie kreischten. Lehrerin: Johanna, Oh nein. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Hoffentlich würden noch Coole zu uns kommen... Lehrerin: Rachel, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! Lehrerin: Und Sandy. Na super, besser konnte es mich ja nicht treffen. Sandy, Emi und Lia waren einfach die Uncoolness in Personen und Rachel-Große-Nase-Berry auch. Ich gesellte mich zu ihnen. Sie begrüßten mich nur mit einem flüchtigen 'Hi' oder einem abweisenden Nicken. Naja, scheiß drauf. Ich wandte mich wieder den Cheerios zu. Juju, Anni, Santana, Brittany und Mel waren in einem Zimmer.. Die hatten Glück.. Sie könnten jetzt mit Mel machen was sie wollten. Die ersten beiden Gruppen durften schon mal nach oben gehen und ihre Sachen einräumen. Alle unterhielten sich, nur ich ging mit Blick auf meinen Rock nebenher. Vor der Tür zum ersten Raum hielten mich die andern Cheerios zurück. Ju: Na dann viel Spaß Jo: Werd ich ja auch haben Sa: Genau, die sind ja alle TOTAL cool B: Ja so cool wie Einhörner Sa: Ach Britt das war ironisch gemeint A: Ironisch heißt, wenn man etwas sagt aber das Gegenteil meint Sa: Du brauchst ihr das nicht immer zu erklären, meine Freundin weiß das schon von alleine Sie warf Anni einen bösen Santana-Bitch-Blick zu und stolzierte in das Zimmer. Ju: Naja jedenfalls nochmal viel Spaß mit deiner Loserclique Auch die andern gingen weg und ich stand alleine im Flur, bis Emi mich genervt hineinbat. 'Hallo Hölle !!' Sandys Sicht: Naja die Zimmerverteilung ging.....ich war zusammen in einem Zimmer mit Lia & Emi das war positiv....gegen Rachel hatte ich eig. nichts...aber Jojo ?? Ich meine klar sie war Cheerleaderin ... für sie war es eine Qual sich ein Zimmer mit uns teilen zu müssen....dennoch was wäre wenn sie uns weiter so runtermachen würde ?? Ich ging in den Keller um mir die Bettwäsche zuholen...beim hochgehen kamen mir Finn & Puck entgegegen.....ich sagte einfach Hallo... S: Hallo ! Oh man bin ich blöd die antworten mir eh nicht...Finn nickte mit den Kopf..und Puck lächelte mir zu .... P: Hey Sandy ! Schon waren sie an mir vorbei.....mein Herz hämmerte immer schneller...woher kannt Puck meinen Namen ?? Und wieso sagte er mir Hallo ??? Sonst kassierte man doch meist Shlushies von ihn.....also das hat Lia letztens erzählt..sie kam grade vom Schwimm Training und schwupps war sie wieder bekleckert...ehrlich gesagt fand ich Puck süß...nun ja er war heiß !! Aber man wusste nie wie man bei ihn ankam....das machte ihn ja auch so geheimnisvoll....ich war stehen geblieben..und Finn überholte mich....dann kam Puck....er fasste mir auf die Schulter....thumb P: Alles klar bei dir ? S: Ähm...ja .. P: Ok...ich glaube du solltest in dein Zimmer gehen...es gibt gleich essen... S: Ja....das sollte ich tun.. Omg wie lahm....mein Herz pulsierte.....er stand immer noch neben mir und hatte seine Hand auf meiner Schulter...er schien es jetzt auch zu merken und lies los ..... F: Ich geh schon mal.... Finn verschwand und Puck und ich sahen uns in die Augen......Santana kam die Treppe hoch..thumb|leftsie war vertieft in ein Telefonat......als sie neben mir lang ging drückte sie mich gegen das Geländer..... San: Upps tschuldige hab dich nicht bemerkt.....(ironisch) Ich blieb stumm.... San: Hey Puck.... P: An deiner Stelle würde ich achten wo du hintrittst...und nicht stundenlang telefonieren..... Omg hatte der sich grade für mich eingesetzt ?! S: Ähm..also.... San: Grrrr... Wütend rauschte sie davon....wir beide standen alleine da.....Puck gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss...auf den Mund...kratzte sich an seinem Kopf....drehte sich um und verschwand....!! Ok...was war das denn jetzt??? Puck hatte mich....mich geküsst !! Und sich für mich eingesetzt ! Der Kuss war...einzigartig..unbeschreiblich !! Ich ging zurück in unser Zimmer....das fing schon mal gut an !! Sicht Santana: Ich ging die Treppe nach oben und hörte Quinn zu, wie sie wegen Puck heulte und deswegen, dass sie ein Bein gebrochen hatte. Sie konnte ja nicht mit auf Klassenfahrt. Gleichzeitig musste ich Britt helfen, den richtigen Weg zu finden und Juju anhören, wie sie mich volllaberte. Anni sagte nur etwas, wenn sie damit Brittany helfen konnte. Das gefiel mir nicht wirklich. Q: Man Santana das tut so weh! Ich glaube das dauer ewig, bis ich wieder mit trainieren kann. Außerdem, was ist wenn ich nicht mehr ins Team gelassen werde ? Dann könnte ich nicht leben! S: Ja, das wäre blöd B: Wo ist denn die Tür ? J: ..vielleicht werden wir beide ja Captains und dann.. Ich blickte auf, da standen Puck und.. SANDY! Nicht das ich eifersüchtig war oder so, aber Puck konnte sich doch nicht mit so einer einlassen. Ich meine er war mal mit mir zusammen gewesen, mit Quinn, da konnte er doch nicht mit so einer Loserin was haben. Ich drückte Sandy "ausversehen" an das Geländer. San: Upps.. tschuldige hab dich nicht bemerkt.. Sie sagte natürlich kein Wort. San: Hey Puck.. Aus dem Hörer hörte ich Quinn aufgebracht rufen, Brittany etwas murmeln und Juju reden. Quinn mochte Puck immer noch sehr, immer hin waren die beiden bis vor einer Woche noch zusammen gewesen. P: An deiner Stelle würde ich achten wo du hintrittst..und nicht stundenlang telefonieren.. Was ging denn hier ab ? Seit wann setzte er sich für Mädchen wie Sandy ein ? - Merkwürdig.. S: Ähm.. also.. Sandy wurde leicht verlegen. Ich machte mir nichts draus. San: Grrrr.. Ich lief weiter. Q: HALLOOO ??!! B: Schatz ? J: Also findest du nicht auch das wäre der totale Hammer ? A: Brittany zu der Tür kommst du wenn du die Treppe runtergehst S: STOP! B: Was hab ich denn getan ? A: Nichts Britt, glaub mir Q: Was hast du da eben mit Puck geredet ??! J: Das würde ich aber auch gern wissen S: Puck.. und Sandy Q: Was ist mit den beiden ??!! Sie klang ziemlich frustriert. S: Ich kam die Treppe hoch und da haben die beiden sich so in die Augen geguckt, Puck hatte diesen nun ja du weißt schon.. Blick aufgesetzt B: Was für einen Blick ? A: Bestimmt kein schlimmer S: Diesen Hey-Schau-Mal-Wie-Heiß-Ich-Bin-Blick Q: Das ist nicht dein ernst oder ??! Ich hörte ein Schluchzen. J: Scheiß auf den, er ist nur ein Typ, er wird deine Gefühle nie verstehen S: Da kann ich nur zu stimmen, Puck ist ein Arsch, der es nur darauf abgesehen hat heiße Mädchen flach zu legen Q: Das stimmt nicht! Er hat auch eine sanfte Seite, aber die kennst du Schlampe ja nicht J: Ja das könnte sogar stimmen - also nich das mit Schlampe und so - weil warum sollte er sich sonst was aus Sandy machen ?! B: Wo ist denn hier die Treppe ? A: Wo bist du denn ? B: Noch im Zimmer ich hatte Angst, das draußen ein Monster lauert.. A: Okay dann komm ich gleich B: Danke thumb Sie legte auf. In mir kochte es jetzt auch. Von Quinn kam immernoch ein Weinen. S: Kannst du mal aufhören die ganze Zeit meine Freundin anzubaggern ?! A: Ich baggere sie nicht an, ich bin nur eine gute Freundin, genau wie die andern auch Auch sie legte auf. S: Boah J: Ich leg dann auch mal auf, muss mich vor dem Essen noch etwas frisch machen. Bis gleich Sweety S: Jap bis dann Auch ich legte schließlich auf. Annis Sicht: Ich lief die Treppen hoch.....in Richtung Brittanny....noch immer mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in Magen....ich musste meine Liebe zu Britt verstecken...San durfte davon nichts erfahren...sonst macht sie mir das Leben zur Hölle......aber Britt war einfach süß....und manchmal fand ich es echt ätzend das San Britt rumkommandierte....von weiten erkannte ich Britt...sie schien verwirrt....sie sah gut aus.....als sie mich sah begann sie zu lächeln.....sie hielt ihr Plüsch Einhorn in der Hand....thumb B: Anni !!! Sie rannte auf mich zu und umarmte mich.....mein Herz pochte... A: Hey Briit wieso hast du dich verlaufen ?? B: Mein Einhorn wollte auf mich aufpassen...aber dann bin ich falsch abgebogen.......und jetzt steh ich hier.....aber du bist meine Heldin das ist so lieb !! Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf den Mund !!! Ich wusste gar nicht was ich sagen sollte.... A: Britt ich muss dir was beichten..... B: Komm mit ..... Sie lief mit mir den Rest der Treppen hoch...wo sie mir ihr Einhorn in die Hand drückte.... B: Was wolltest du denn sagen ??? A: Ich weiß du bist mit San zusammen.... B: Jep.... A: Aber ich hab mich in dich verliebt..... B: Wirklich ???thumb Ich nickte.... B: Hast du auch ein Einhorn ???? A: Nein.....leider nicht... B: Dann kaufen wir dir nachher eins !! A: Ok B: Ich liebe dein Lächeln...du strahlst immer so wie die Sonne !! A: Ehrlich?? B: Jep und deine Haare sind auch so hübsch.....die duften wie das Meer !! A: Danke ! B: Gehen wir nachher was essen ??? Spaghetti Bolognese so wie Susi & Strolchi ?? Dann benutzen wir kein Besteck !! Und dann kaufen wir dir auch ein Regenbogeneinhorn mit denen wir spielen !! A: Ich weiß nicht ob San das möchte... Indem Augenblick lagen ihre Lippen schon auf meinen......ich genoss den Kuss der immer Leidenschaftlicher wurde....aufeinmal flog die Tür auf ! Santana stand darin.....wie auf Kommando begann sie zu heulen und rumzuschreien....sie knallte mir eine.....und sah Britt an....thumb Sa: Wie konntest du nur ?? B: San es tut mir.... Doch sie schubste sie weg......und verschwand.....ich hielt Britt noch fest..... B: Manchmal hab ich Angst vor ihr ! A: Bleib ruhig süße.... B: Ich mag euch doch beide soo dolle !! A: Ich weiß... Britt gab mir ernneut einen Kuss auf den Mund...ich tröstete sie noch...wir gingen zusammen ein Einhorn kaufen und hatten Spagetti Bolognese gegessen...trotzdem hatte ich ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengrube.....das könnte Chaos geben..und ich hatte Britt auch noch dazu gebracht.....Santana wird mir das Leben zur Hölle machen!!!! Sie liebt Britt !! Jujus Sicht: Ich unterhielt mich grade mit Mel als die Tür aufgerissen und eine heulende Santana in der Tür stand.....Sie deutete auf Mel....... S: Sofort raus !!thumb Ich schob Mel aus der Tür und täschelte Santana den Rücken ! J: San alles klar ??? S: Nichts ist klar !!! Sie umarmte mich.....in mir drin kribbelte es..... S: Die Fahrt is scheiße !! J: Beruhig dich bitte !! S: Britt hat mich mit Anni betrogen.... Mir fiel die Kinnlade runter..wie um alles inder Welt konnte man San betrügen..sie war heiß und beliebt !! Omg ich liebte sie...es wäre ja eig. ganz gut....wenn beide auseinander kämen.... S: Sie haben sich geküsst..... J: Oh man das tut mir voll Leid.... S: Manchmal wünschte ich Britt wäre etwas mehr wie du ...ich meine du bist immer für mich da !! Danke !! Mein Herz pochte...das war eindeutig ein Kompliment !! J: Hey süße ich bin immer für dich da !!! S: Ich weiß !! Danke !! Sie umschlung mich wieder und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn !!! Dann auf meine Wange und einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund......ich wusste es ich liebte sie....aber sie war eig. meine Freundin....indem Moment öffntete sich die Tür und Mel trat ein... sie war genauso geschockt wie wir.... S: Von wegen Privatsphäre..... Mels Mund stand immer noch offen und ich glaube ihre Lippen pochten vor Wut ! S: Verzieh dich !!! M: Das ist auch mein Zimmer...ich habe auch ein Anrecht dadrauf.....und wenn du weiter so ne Show abziehst erzähle ich Britt das du Juju geküsst hast !! San war still ! S: Es war ein Freundschaftskuss ! Mels Sicht: Santana kam heulend ins Zimmer gerannt, dabei hatte ich mich grade so schön mit Juju unterhalten. Zwar bestand unser Gespräch fast nur daraus, dass sie mich stichelte, aber trotzdem. JUJU ♥ Ich hatte ich mich in sie verliebt. Sie war zwar beliebt und eine Cheerio, aber sie war anders. Sie war nicht so aufgetackelt wie die anderen. Sie war natürlich. Ich liebte ihren Duft, ihre Haare, ihre Augen, einfach alles! Selbst wenn sie mich nie auch nur mögen würde. Auf einmal platzte Santana rein, sie war am heulen und schickte mich sofort raus. Ich versuchte von draußen zu hören was sie sagten, aber das klappte nicht so richtig. Irgendwann wurde mir einfach zu lala und ich öffnete die Tür. Was ich dort sah, schockte mich total und ich musste mich echt zurückhalten nicht auf der Stelle loszuheulen. Komischerweise schaffte ich das sogar. Mein Mund stand sperrangelweit offen. Juju und Santana hatten sich geküsst. S: Von wegen Privatsphäre.... Verzieh dich!! Juju sagte nichts. M: Das ist auch mein Zimmer... ich habe ein Anrecht dadrauf und wenn du weiter so ne Show abziehst erzähle ich Britt das du Juju geküsst hast !!thumb Ich konnte gar nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich gesagt hatte. Einen Moment lang war es still. S: Es war ein Freundschaftskuss! Dann rauschte sie davon. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett, Juju kam neben mich. M: Bist du in Santana ? J: Naja irgendwie schon.. Es versetzte mir einen Stich. M: Und ich dachte du wärst anders.. J: Wie jetzt ? M: Eben anders als die anderen Cheerios J: Moment mal, es stehen nicht alle auf San M: Natürlich nicht, aber.. ach egal J: Nein erklär's mir M: Ich dachte, du bist nun ja nett und nicht so aufgesetzt wie die andern J: Bin ich denn nicht nett ? *lachte* M: Doch J: Du auch In meinem Bauch flogen tausende von Schmetterlingen. M: Ähm.. danke Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde. J: Dich hat das eben ganz schön verletzt oder ? M: Woher weißt du das ? Ich schluckte. J: Ich hab's gespürt *sie deutete auf ihr Herz* hier drin M: Du ich glaube.. J: Was ? Scheiße, das war mir so rausgerutscht! M: Ich glaube, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hab J: Oh..ähm.. M: Aber du liebst ja Santana.. J: Mhm.. aber du bist.. nun ja ziemlich süß zu mir.. M: Findest du ? J: Jap und ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie mag ich dich M: Du meinst du bist auch in mich verknallt ? Mein Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals. J: Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht sollten wir uns einfach mal küssen.. dann weiß ich es.. Sofort beugte ich mich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss. In mir explodierte alles, es fühlte sich einfach wahnsinnig toll an, sie zu küssen. Wir lösten uns wieder voneinander. M: Und ? J: Also eins steht fest: Ich bin DEFINITIV in dich verliebt Bevor ich etwas sagen oder vor Freude kreischen konnte, spürte ich wieder ihre Lippen auf meinen. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und ich legte mich auf's Bett. Juju lag über mir...... Rachels Sicht: thumbIn mir drinne spürte ich immer noch das magische....als würden tausende von Schmetterlingen in meinen Bauch tanzen.....seit ich mit Emi in einem Zimmer war....war das nur noch so....ich musste einfach wissen was ich für Emi empfand als gab ich Finn einen Kuss....wir waren beste Freunde......in mir drin passierte nichts...er war einfach nur mein Freund......ich war mir 100 % sicher ich war verliebt und zwar in Emi ! Sie sah total toll aus...war freundlich und hatte auch eine super Stimme.....ich hab ihr gestern zugehört als sie duschte......Finn & ich lösten uns voneinander....wir sahen uns verdutzt an.... F: Rachel was sollte das ?? R: Tut mir leid ich wollte nur gucken ob ich was für dich empfinde.... F: Ok ?? R: Finn kann ich dir was anvertrauen ? F: Klar was gibts ?thumb|Quelle: Google R: Ich habe mich verliebt...in Emi ! F: Du meinst ?? Ich nickte....er tätschelte mir den Rücken.... R: Wieso hast du mich nicht beiseite geschoben ?? F: Ich wollte auch gucken ob ich etwas für dich empfinde.... R: Und ?? F: Ich liebe auch jemanden...aber nicht dich .. R: Kenn ich die glückliche...? F: Jep.....sie ist auch in deinem Zimmer R: Ist es Emi ? Omg war er auch in Emi verliebt..? F: Nein... R: Jojo ??? F: Nein ... R: Du meinst doch nicht.......omg natürlich.... F: Was ? R: Du stehst auf Lia....die hilfsbereite und tollpatschige Lia !thumb|Google F: Sags noch lauter... R: Wie süß ! Ich gab ihn erneut einen Kuss auf die Wange....wir verabschiedeten uns....ich muss mir dringend was einfallen lassen...1. Ich muss wissen ob Emi mich auch mag ! 2. Finn & Lia verkuppeln und 3. Mit Emi reden & ihre Freundin werden ! Emi ich komme !!! Lias Sicht: Ich ging grade auf den Flur.....ich wollte frische Luft schnappen...von Emi war auch keine Spur....ich wollte grade die Treppen runtergehen...als meine Beine stoppten...am liebsten hätte ich geschrien....ich sah niemanden anderes als Finn..an dessen Seite ich so gerne gestanden hatte...aber er küsste Rachel...war bei denen doch mehr als Freundschaft ?? Mein Herz gab mir einen Stich...ich wusste genau welcher Spruch jetzt passte...thumb|left|google Lias Geheime Fotocollagethumb|Google Lias Geheime Fotocollage ♥ Du hast mir mein Herz gebrochen....es liegt auf den Boden....tritt ruhig nochmal drauf ich spür sowieso nichts mehr ! Die beiden lösten sich...sie unterhielten sich....Rachel gab Finn noch einen Kuss.....omg die waren also heimlich zusammen ?? Ich konnte nichts mehr stoppen...ich ging vorsichtig an Finn vorbei....ich würdigte ihn keines Blickes....meine Wimperntusche war bestimmt verschmiert..ich glaub ich hörte ein leises flüstern..oder hatte ich mich nur getäuscht?? Ich lief in Richtung Zimmer...ich dachte ich wäre alleine so knallte ich die Tür zu....Jojo sah mich irritierent an.....ich rechnete mit rumgezicke doch sie sah mich einfach nur an..... Jo: Ich geh kurz ins Bad !thumb|left|Finn Googlethumb|Google Sie verschwand...die Gelegenheit nutzte ich um das Buch was ich heimlich für Finn bastelte....naja es waren Fotos von ihm drinne und Liebesbriefe dich ich schrieb.....ich pfefferte es in den Mülleimer und verschwand aus den Zimmer ich musste dringenst hier raus..... Wieso glaub ich auch das Finn sich je in eine wie mich verlieben würde ??? Jojos Sicht: Ich saß alleine im Zimmer und simste mit Chris. Er war wirklich der heißeste Freund, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Okay, wir waren ja auch das Traumpaar der Schule. Ich, die beliebte Headcheerleaderin uthumbnd er, der gutaussehende Footballspieler. Auf einmal flog die Tür auf und Lia stürmte herein, sofort knallte sie die Tür wieder zu. Dann bemerkte sie mich. Ich blickte kurz auf mein Handy und erschrak, meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, aber ich hielt diese noch zurück. Ich sah zu Lia. Jo: Ich geh kurz ins Bad! Ich eilte ins Badezimmer, wo ich mich zusammenriss und nochmal genau auf den Bildschirm starrte. Schatz ♥: Aber Süße ich mache mit dir Schluss. Unsre Beziehung war einfach zu langweilig ich brauch da mehr Action Von daher hör auf mich zu nerven und lass mich in Ruhe! Bye Tränen liefen mir die Wangen hinab, ich hatte mich also nicht verlesen. Es war tatsächlich vorbei. Aus. Ich schluchzte. Ziemlich lang saß ich auf den kalten Fließen. Die andern Cheerios beachteten mich gar nicht mehr.. und jetzt auch noch mein Freund.. EX-Freund.. Warum musste das Leben immer nur so unfair sein ? Ich fing an zu singen. I'm not the type to get my heart broken I'm not the type to get upset and cry 'Cause I never leave my heart open Never hurts me to say goodbye Relationships don't get deep to me. Never got the whole 'in love' thing And someone can say they love me truly But at the time it didn't mean a thing My mind is gone, I'm spinnin' 'round And deep inside my tears I'll drown I'm losin' grip, what's happenin'? I strayed from love, this is how I feel This time was different Felt like I was just a victim And it cut me like a knife When you walked out of my life Now I'm in this condition And I've got all the symtoms Of a girl with a broken heart But no matter what you'll never see me cry Did it happen when we first kissed 'Cause it's hurtin' me to let it go Maybe 'cause we spent so much time And I know that it's no more I shoulda never let you hold me baby Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart I didn't give to you on purpose Gotta figure out how you stole my heart My mind is gone, I'm spinnin' 'round And deep inside my tears I'll drown I'm losin' grip, what's happenin'? I strayed from love, this is how I feel This time was different Felt like I was just a victim And it cut me like a knife When you walked out of my life Now I'm in this condition And I've got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart But no matter what you'll never see me cry How did I get here with you? I'll never know I never meant to let it get so personal And after all I tried to do, stay away from lovin' you I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know And I won't let it show, you won't see me cry This time was different Felt like I was just a victim And it cut me like a knife When you walked out of my life Now I'm in this condition And I've got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart But no matter what you'll never see me cry This time was different Felt like I was just a victim And it cut me like a knife When you walked out of my life (You’ll never see me cry) Now I'm in this condition And I've got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heartBut no matter what you'll never see me cry On my life Hatte ich eigentlich noch irgendjemanden ? Nein. Alle weg. Meine Freunde, mein Freund. Und zurück blieb nur noch ich. Ich und ein paar dumme, unbeliebte Schüler. Auf einmal hörte ich eine leise Stimme. Lia hatte die Tür geöffnet und lugte vorsichtig hinein. L: Darf ich reinkommen ? J: Klar Sie schloss leise die Tür. L: Was is los ? J: Mein Freund hat Schluss gemacht.. Warum erzählte ich ihr das hier eigentlich ?! Warum war Lia so nett zu mir ?! L: Oh du meinst Chris ? Den aus dem Footballteam ? J: Jap L: Das tut mir echt Leid.. J: Schon ok L: Nein das is echt scheiße J: Naja das war eh nur was, weil wir beide so beliebt waren.. L: Ja genau deswegen weinst du auch und singst diesen Song Sie trat näher zu mir, setzte sich und legte einen Armen um meine Schulter. L: Das wird schon wieder.. J: Hm.. sag mal warum bist du eigentlich so nett zu mir ?! Du müsstest mich doch hassen, ich mein das einzige, was ich je mit dir gemacht hab, ist dich zu ärgern.. L: Ach komm, ich bin doch nicht blöd. Ihr macht das doch auch nur, um cool zu sein oder nicht ? J: Ja da hast du Recht.. L: Moment, ich glaub ich hab da was für dich.. Ich geh jetzt schnell auf's Klo und dann zeig ich dir jemanden J: Ähm.. Ok Ich verließ den Raum und putzte mir ein letztes Mal die Nase. Das Taschentuch warf ich dann in den Mülleimer. Der war allerdings schon ziemlich voll. Ich nahm das Buch, was dort drin lag und schlug es auf. Da waren Fotocollagen von Finn und lauter Liebesbriefe. Emi trat ins Zimmer. Sie warf mir einen genervten Blick zu. J: Hey sag mal, ist das deins ? Sie nahm mir das Buch aus der Hand und blätterte es durch. E: Nee. Das hab ich noch nie gesehen. Sie gab es mir zurück. Auf einmal wirkte sie niedergeschlagen und legte sich in ihr Bett. In dem Moment kam Lia wieder. Ich beschloss sie erstmal nicht wegen dem Buch zu fragen. L: Komm jetzt! Wir gingen hinaus in den Gang. J: Was willst du mir denn jetzt eigentlich zeigen ?! L: Einen Jungen.. Sie lachte. J: Okay.. kenn ich ihn ? L: Eigentlich schon J: Wie heißt er ? L: Mike Chang.. er ist auch im Footballteam J: Hm.. sagt mir nichts Wir liefen weiter. Bis zu einer großen Halle, eine etwas ältere Aula. Von der Bühne dröhnte Musik - Diamonds - doch derjenige, der sich dort befand ließ meinen Atem still stehen. Es war ein Junge, den ich von Footballspielen kannte, er tanzte zu dem Song und sah dabei einfach.. super mega doll heiß aus! Als er uns bemerkte stoppte er und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche. Hätte Lia mich nicht mitgeschleift hätte ich mthumb|250px|Mike Chang :)ich vermutlich gar nicht bewegen können. M: Hey ihr beiden! Omg. Er lächelte mich an! L: Hi Mike Ich bekam kein Wort raus. L: Das ist Jojo M: Hey Jojo Er gab mir seine Hand, die ich drückte. J: Ähm..Hi.. Normalerweise war ich überhaupt nicht schüchtern oder verlegen, aber bei seinem Anblick vergas ich alles.. M: Du kannst meine Hand ruhig wieder loslassen Er lachte. J: Upps Schnell zog ich meine Hand wieder zurück, als hätte ich mich verbrannt.. Naja kein Wunder bei der Hitze.. M: Kein Problem Er zwinkerte mir zu!! L: Ich geh dann mal.. M: Moment warum seid ihr eigentlich gekommen ? L: Ich wollte Jojo hier die Aula zeigen.. M: Achso okay L: Also bye Sie ging hinaus. Jetzt waren wir nur noch zu zweit.. J: Ich sollte auch gehen M: Ach von mir aus kannst du gerne noch bleiben J: Echt ? Mein Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals. Konnte man sich so schnell wieder neu verlieben ?! M: Klar, wir könnten doch ein bisschen tanzen J: Gerne Er zog mich auf die Bühne und schaltete den CD-Player wieder an. Wir bewegten uns zu der Musik, zwischen unseren Gesichtern waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter... Das Lied verstummte und Mike kam meinethumb|150pxm Kopf noch näher. Ich stieß ihn weg und er knallte auf den Boden. Scheiße, das hier hätte gar nicht alles passieren sollen! M: Was sollte das denn ?! Er wirkte wütend und verwirrt.. J: Das.. das tut mir alles so leid! Ich rannte davon, so schnell ich konnte. Raus aus der Aula und einfach immer weiter und weiter. Ich weiß nicht ob es am stechenden Wind lag, der durch das offene Fenster wehte oder daran, dass ich einfach echt traurig war, jedenfalls war ich wieder total am heulen. Ich ließ mich auf den Boden in einer dunklen Ecke nieder und weinte einfach vor mich hin.. Rachels Sicht: Ich konnte es immer nocht nicht fassen..Ich hatte mich in Emi verliebt...und Finn in Lia......ich hatte mir vorgenommen die beiden zu verkuppeln.......ständig spionierte ich hinter Lia her..irgendwas mussten die beiden doch gemeinsam haben...sie sprach gar nicht mehr mit mir...dachte sie ich wolle ihr Emi wegnehmen??? Ich stöberte im Müll....dabei stieß ich auf ein Buch......es waren lauter Finn Bilder drinne....omg....das war mit Sicherheit Emis.......die Schrift ähnelte ihrer......ich fass das nicht......Emi war in Finn verliebt..Lia ging mir aus dem Weg ...und ich liebte Emi...thumbich ging den Gang entllang...da standen eine verheulte Jojo und Lia...ich quetschte mich in eine Lücke und lauschte.... L: Hey das wird schon wieder! J: Bist du sicher ? L: Ja 100 % Sicher!!! J: Is das pinke Buch deins ??? Das mit den Finn Bildern und Liebesbriefen ???? L: Woher weißt du das ? J: Also ja ??? Du bist in Finn verknallt ! L: Nicht so laut ! Lia begann zu heulen !!! Was war denn mit der los ?? J: Hey Lia was ist los....weshalb weinst du ??? L: Weil der mich doch nie lieben würde !! J: Wer sagt das ?? L: Ich bin vorhin im Gang gewesen und Finn & Rachel haben sich geküsst....ich musste mich echt zusammen reißen um nicht los zuheulen.....dann bin ich an beiden vorbei....ich dachte echt die sind nur Freunde! J: Deshalb gehst du Rachel aus dem weg und hast das Buch weg geschmissen ? L: Ja ...... J: Omg....das is scheiße ! L: Und Emi redet auch kaum noch mit mir...die verschweigt mir sicherlich auch was ! J: Hey ! L: Und jetzt hab ich das Gefühl keine richtige Freundin zu haben...ich bin doch für jeden eine Null ! Leise schlich ich mich davon....omg !!!! Lia war also in Finn verknallt ....und sie denkt das ich was mit Finn habe !! Moment das heißt !! Lia liebt Finn....und Finn liebt Lia !!! Und das heißt Emi liebt nicht Finn denn es ist nicht Emis Buch.....ich muss sofort mit ihr reden......!! Ich ging zurück ins Zimmer.....Emi saß allein in ihrem....moment in meinen Bett....und schnüffelte bzw. roch daran......!!!! "Riecht nach Erdbeere" nuschelte sie. Als sie mich sah wurde sie leicht rot ! E: Rachel... ich sorry.... Sie ging aus meinen Bett und machte es wieder ordentlich.... R: Was machst du in meinen Bett ?? E: Ähm.....nichts... R: Ok....irgendwas hat das doch zu bedeuten !thumb E: Nunja..... R: Wie nunja?? E: Ich mag dich.... R: Ja als Freundin.. E: ........ R: ........ E: Ich mag deinen Duft, ich mag deine Stimme, ich liebe dein Lächeln....aber am aller meisten Liebe ich dich !!! Ich konnte nicht anders.....ich rannte auf Emi zu und schubste sie in mein Bett.....ich legte mich neben sie und gab ihr einen Kuss......mitten auf den Mund.... E: Du bist atemberaubend ! R: Und du total Süß ! E: Du riechst und schmeckst nach Erdbeere...liegt es an deinen Nachnamen "Berry" ? R: Eig. nicht ! E: Rachel ich liebe dich ! R: Ich weiß und ich....liebe dich auch.... E: Häääää???? Ich dachte du hast Finn ?? R: Wir sind Freunde.....außerdem liebt er Lia.... Uppps hatte ich das grade laut gesagt ?? Hoffentlich sagt sie das nicht weiter ! E: Ehrlich du liebst mich ?? Sie klimperte mit ihren Augen...dannach gab sie mir einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss den ich erwiederte.... Sind wir jetzt zusammen ??? R: Meinst du du möchtest mit mir.... E: Ja......ich will mit dir zusammen sein Rachel ! Wir gaben uns noch unendlich viele Küsse bis wir dann zum Abendbrot gingen ! Mikes Sicht: Ich saß mit den anderen Jungen aus dem Footballteam an einem Tisch und stocherte in meinem Essen rum. Wirklich schmecken tat es mir aber nicht. Immer wieder sah ich mich im Raum um, doch es war keine Spur von Jojo. Selbst Lia war nicht da, wahrscheinlich machten die beiden zusammen etwas. Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:LoveStory Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Drama